The use of Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) technology and specifically RFID tags is well known in the art. In practice, RFID tags contain an integrated circuit and are typically attached to animals persons or other objects to monitor their whereabouts. A passive RFID tag typically has no internal power supply. Rather, the RFID tag is able to pick up minute magnetic fields that are generated by an antenna which provides enough power for the integrated circuit in the RFID tag to power up and transmit a response. Typically, when RFID tags are used, a reader that has an antenna is placed in proximity to where the RFID tags are to be read and the reader antenna emits a magnet field which is then received by and powers the RFID tag to return a signal to the antenna. In the past, problems have arisen when a reader is used to monitor RFID tags because the reader is typically located outdoors near metal structures which may affect the optimal tuning. In order to overcome the above deficiencies in the prior art, a system and method is needed to “automatically” tune a reader to its optimal settings so as to more efficiently monitor and track RFID tags.